


Interweave

by runicmagitek



Category: Final Fantasy X
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 08:56:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16238315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runicmagitek/pseuds/runicmagitek
Summary: Sometimes teasing is just as fun as capturing his attention.





	Interweave

**Author's Note:**

> for an anonymous request on tumblr with the prompt: _"You look really cute in that."_

“You look really cute in that.”

“ _Cute_?”

Lulu blinked and peered up. Auron raised an eyebrow. A gentle chuckle humored her lips as she lifted her Onion Knight doll.

“See?” She wiggled the doll. “I made him a new scarf. The nights have been colder, after all.”

Something between a scoff and a sigh left Auron. It only fueled Lulu’s amusement.

“Did you think I was describing you?” she asked.

“Please, by all means,” Auron said, turning away, “don’t let me interrupt your conversation with your _toy_.”

“Oh, you’re _jealous_.”

Snickering quietly, Lulu shuffled closer to Auron.

“What’s wrong?” she teased. “Afraid a little toy will whisk me away into the sunset?” He said nothing. “Perhaps I should craft something for you.”

His good eye flicked to her. “What’s that?”

“A scarf, maybe? Then you two can match. Though I wouldn’t want to make him look like you.”

“Why not?”

Lulu feigned coyness as she nestled into Auron’s shoulder. “Because why settle for a doll when I can have the real thing?”

His face met with hers, then their noses, and finally their lips.

“You’re lucky you’re cute,” Auron murmured.

She never stopped grinning against him. “I suppose I am.”


End file.
